Electronic components are becoming smaller and are more closely packed together inside devices. Also, components such as microprocessors are operating at higher power densities and thus are generating higher heat loads. Increased cooling capability is needed; however, providing adequate cooling is made difficult by the limited space available for cooling devices.
A cooling device that can address the above concerns would be advantageous.